Starting Over
by Sabrina777
Summary: Cammie's dad just died and she's learning to move on. She's just about to go to the Gallagher Academy. Hope you like it, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Here's the story, tell me what u think. :) i'm gonna have it take place with Cammie going into 7th grade when her dad dies.**

I will never forget the day my dad died. Everything seemed dark and gloomy. I just got home from school when I heard my mom crying up stairs. "Mom I'm home!" I shouted. I went upstairs to see what was wrong. I found her laying on her bed. I lied next to her and tried to comfort her. I told her everything was going to be O.K., She wouldn't listen to me and kept on crying. After about an hour she pulled herself together enough to tell me what happened earlier this morning. She started to tell me about the man that called her earlier. She told me something about her and my dad being spies and my dad going M.I.A. I tried to remind her dad was on a business trip in Europe, but she started crying again. It took her another hour before she could tell me her story again. That night I went to bed tired and confused with what my mother just told me. I wasn't sure what was true or lies.

The next morning was Saturday so I woke up fairly late. I was surprised my mom wasn't up yet. I hoped all of last night was a dream. I hated seeing my mom cry. I ate breakfast and watched T.V. all day. My mom finally came downstairs around 2pm. Her eyes and face were red. "You O.K." I asked her. She nodded her head and walked into the kitchen. I followed. "Mom, about what you said last night, what did you mean?" "Cammie, your probably not gonna believe me when I tell you this but you need to know it. I should have told you earlier. You might feel hurt by some of it but here it goes, your father and I are spies. Last week your father went on a mission in Europe. Last night he was reported M.I.A. We might not ever see him again, but I want you to know that he loves you more than anything in the world." At that point I was speechless. What do you say when your mother tells you that your father is missing and a very big part of your life is a lie?

*1 WEEK LATER*  
I haven't seen my mother in 2 days. She's locked herself in her room. The only time I see her is when I bring her her food. This happened at the worst possible time, In 2 weeks I'm supposed to be leaving for the Gallagher Academy. I haven't heard from my father in weeks. What if my mom was right and my dad really is dead? I decided to check on my mother. As I'm walking up stairs the phone rings. My mom picks it up before I do.

**A.N. So what do you guys think. If your reading, review, PLEASE! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

All of a sudden the phone rings. I go to pick it, but my mom picked up the phone in her room first. I ran upstairs and waited outside my mom's bedroom door trying to hear her conversation but I couldn't make out what she was saying. When she finally hung up I knocked on the door. There was no answer so I knocked again. Still no answer. "Mom" I shouted, there was a long pause. "Cammie, sweetheart, I'm fine." "O.k; tell me if you need anything I'm going to bed."

A few minutes later I was wearing my pj's in bed. If my mom isn't back to normal by the time I have to leave for Gallagher Academy I won't go. I can't leave her in her current condition. Even if staying means missing a once in a life time opportunity, I can't abandon her in her time of need.

The next morning I woke up exhausted. I didn't sleep well last night. As soon as I got out of bed and smelt something burning. I grabbed the closest fire extinguisher and flew down the stairs. What I saw in the kitchen shocked me, my mom was actually cooking pancakes and bacon.  
"Morning Cam, want some pancakes?"  
"Umm... O.k. I guess." There was a long pause of awkward silence. "Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
"It's just that you've been in your room all week."  
"I'm fine. I've just been getting ready for the school year. I made some calls and talked to some people about a big surprise."  
"I don't get it, what surprise?"  
"Guess who's coming to Gallagher with you!"

A.N. I know this chapter is really short, but I tried to post it quickly. Please review! Please! : )


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't know how my mom was hired to work at the Gallagher Academy. She has no teaching experience. I tried asking her about it but she was using the spy speech again. Now apparently my cousin Rebecca, (whom I've never met before) is coming over. "Honey, help me clean up for Rebecca." my mom shouted over the noise of the vacuum. "Sure mom!", I yelled making sure she heard me.

Once I finished cleaning my room and doing the laundry the door bell rang. I looked out the peephole and saw a beautiful girl about my age. She had gorgeous black hair that fell just the right way. Her brown eyes were breath taking and her smile was perfect. This girl could have easily been a model. "Are you gonna open the door?" I turned my head and saw my mother smiling ag me. I realized I've been staring at the perfect girl for about ten minuets. I suddenly felt awkward having this beautiful girl in my house. My simple, messy brown hair, and ordinary blue/grey eyes. I opened the door. "Hello, I'm Rebecca Baxter, but my friends call me Bex.", said the girl. The first thing I noticed about Rebecca Baxter is her thick British accent. "I'm Camron Morgon, my friends call me Cammie, and this is my mom." "Cammie, why don't you bring Bex to your room and show her where she will be staying." I brought Bex upstairs and in my room. My mom and I set up a air mattress in my room for Bex. She set her navy blue suitcase on the air mattress and took off her black converse.

A.N. this chapter was a little cliffy but I was stuck on ideas. I'm sorry if I got bex and cammies appearances mixed up. I have no idea what to write about in the next chapter so review and give me some ideas! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

That night my mom decided to cook dinner instead of take out. She said it would be a good chance for me and Bex to bond over a home cooked meal. There's just one small problem, my mom CAN'T cook. Before a few weeks ago, me and my dad did all the cooking. My mom only cooks on Sundays. Last week my mom made clam chowder and biscuits. The clam chowder tasted like lumpy toilet water and the biscuits were like gray little stones.

As Bex and I sat at the table I started to fear. There was a strange aroma of my gym clothes coming from the food. When I came downstairs I saw my mom made a black turkey and gray little biscuits. I felt bad for Bex, she was about to have her first and maybe even last meal with us. I believe I've grown immune to my mothers cooking, but Bex hasn't. We both sat down with my mom. I got a glimpse of Bex's face and saw a mixture of fear, disgust and pity. When my mom wasn't looking I mouthed "I'm so sorry," to her. She nodded, but never took her eyes off the blackened turkey that lay In front of her.

My mom seemed happy. I don't know if she was proud of the disgusting meal or just happy Bex was here. We said grace and finished eating within 15 minutes. Bex and I hardly ate. After dinner, Bex and I helped my mom clean up. Then, Bex and I went in my room. It was still really early, only 5:12. "We should go shopping!" Bex shouted. She scared me."What for?" I asked. "At the Gallagher Academy we wear uniforms."  
"I know, but we should go shopping just for fun. It would be a great chance for us to hang out."  
"I don't know what my mom would say."  
"Let's ask her!"  
Bex and I ran downstairs. "Ms. Baxter, Cammie and I were wondering if we could go shopping tomorrow." I was shocked when my mom said she'd drive us to the mall at 12:30 tomorrow.

*The Next Day*  
Bex woke up super early for shopping. After she finally got me out of bed, it took her 42 minutes to decide on our clothes and 1 hour and 38 minutes for Bex to do my hair and make-up. We ran down stairs and each grabbed a banana. When we finished eating we hoped into the car. It was a quick ride to the mall. The mall was packed! We got a spot all the way in the back of the parking lot. "Girls I don't want you to go crazy, we're leaving for Gallagher in 2 days." my mom said as she handed us 35 bucks each. Bex and I ran out of the car as fast as we could.

A.N. I tried to make this chapter a little longer tell me what u think! Sorry it took me forever to post. I decided I didn't like the title "Starting Over". Tell me if u have any ideas for a new title! Thank u so much to all of u that have reviewed and subscribed.

-Sabrina


End file.
